A New Evolution, Part 1
(The evil villain Maltruant was defeated by Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko, and his components were scattered across time. After that, Skurd stayed with his ancestors while Ben was forever on his mission of seeding life across creation. Amazed about the very universe that he and Rook watched being created, Ben decided to explore the universe they watched being created, and Rook agreed with his statement. With that said, Ben called his cousin Gwen Tennyson on his cellphone and told her that they, Rook and Kevin Levin were going on a road trip. And now, deep into outer space, Ben and his friends were travelling on their green spaceship, the Rust Bucket 3, to experience the universe that Ben and Rook watched being forged.) Ben's voice: Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Rust Bucket 3. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no hero has gone before. Gwen's voice: Dramatic much, Ben? (We go inside the spaceship to see Ben Tennyson with his cousin Gwen Tennyson and his friends, Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko.) Ben: Hey, I was only trying to fit the mood here, Gwen. Kevin: This is a road trip, not that one sci-fi show, Ben. Ben: Come on, Kevin, gimme a chance. Rook: You two settle down. We're on vacation. Kevin: (smiles) You're right, Rook. How could I be arguing with a real cool buddy after he fixed some things in the past from a previous universe? Especially my green car! Ben: (nods in agreement) You got that right, buddy. I miss riding it with you. Kevin: (grins) And now I'm a real lucky man, because I have TWO cars! Ben: You sure are lucky! Gwen: (smiles, as she tossed her long red hair) Now that you mention it, I do miss having my old long hair. I gotta admit, my last appearance made me look a little too much like a nerd. Ben: And a dweeb, no offense. Gwen: (waves it off) None taken, I assure you. In fact, suddenly, being called Gwen at college doesn't sound embarrassing at all. Kevin: Even so, we're glad to have everything we used to have in the past back. Ben: (sighs sadly) Almost everything... Rook: (confused) What do you mean, Ben? Gwen: (feeling sympathetic) I know. Julie. Rook: (realizes) Oh, yeah, that's right. You and her broke up, all over a misunderstanding. Kevin: (frowns) Well, if you ask me, that reason was stupid. I mean, dissing Mr. Smoothy like that while leaving with that French pretty boy? Honestly! And Ester ending her relationship with you for that buffed-up buffoon Antonio? That's stupid, too! Ben: Yeah, but I don't think I'll be with either of those two anymore. I'm better off with Kai... Gwen: You say you're better off with Kai, yet you sound like you're not feeling love with her. Ben: That's the point, Gwen. I'm not feeling her. Rook: Well, I can assure you, Ben, this vacation may be just the thing you need to get your mind off your troubles. Ben: I sure hope you're right, Rook. Kevin: Cheer up, Ben. We're almost at our destination. I'm sure something will come up. Ben: Good point, Kevin. Let's go. The spaceship kept on flying to wherever it would take the heroes. Unknown to them, they were being watched from a viewscreen by an evil figure, who was sitting in a chair. He tapped his yellow three-fingered claw onto the arm as he spoke. Evil figure: So, Ben Tennyson and his friends are heading to this part of the universe. Excellent. I have been waiting a very long time to finally meet them, so that I can get my claws on that weapon of Tennyson's. Once I get rid of those fools, the Omnitrix will be in my power, and the universe will be mine! The villain then gave an evil chuckle as he watched the Rust Bucket 3 fly through space before the screen turns black. (OP: A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow) A New Evolution, Part 1 Soon, the Rust Bucket 3 landed on a planet that seemed as lush and inhabitable as the planet Earth itself. Once a clearing was found, the Rust Bucket 3 came to a complete stop and opened the hatch as Ben and his friends walked down the ramp and stepped onto the ground. Ben: Whoa! Of all the planets that we've been to or got info on, this one is almost exactly like the Earth itself! Gwen: I agree, this place is beautiful. Kevin: Reminds me of that planet from that one franchise. You know, that speedy blue hedgehog. Ben: Oh, yeah, I know that one. Gwen: Good observation, Kevin. Rook: My people would be thrilled when they hear about this place. Kevin: No doubt about it, Rook. Rook: And yet, there is something very odd here. Ben: Odd? What do you mean? Rook: Before we recreated the universe, I highly recall that there was no official data on this planet. Ben: (as he started pondering this) Hey, you're right. Come to think of it, I don't think Grandpa Max ever told us about it. Gwen: Strange indeed. Ben: Well, we better take a look around, found out what we can about this planet. Kevin: Yeah. This time, we're sticking together. Rook: (nods) Affirmative. Ben: Let's go. Category:Script Category:Ben 10: Evolution Category:Under Construction Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Episodes